Patent Literature 1, for example, describes an image processor of a background art. The image processor includes a memory with four banks, among which pixel data pieces composing a macroblock are distributed. For example, pixel data pieces in the first to tenth columns of each of the first and third rows of a macroblock are stored in the 0th bank, pixel data pieces in each of the first to tenth columns of the second and fourth rows are stored in the first bank, pixel data pieces in each of the first to tenth columns of the fifth and seventh rows are stored in the second bank, and the pixel data pieces in each of the first to tenth columns of the sixth and eighth rows are stored in the third bank.